


Mercenaries

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: GTA AU, Kidnapping, Mercenaries, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington looked down at his phone as he waited impatiently in line. Locus would be getting off of work in ten minutes and they had had plans, but now it looked like Wash would be standing in line at the back for the rest of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercenaries

Washington looked down at his phone as he waited impatiently in line. Locus would be getting off of work in ten minutes and they had had plans, but now it looked like Wash would be standing in line at the back for the rest of the evening.

There was a shrill scream from behind him that had Wash's hair standing on end. Wash whipped around and narrowed his eyes at the two masked figures approaching one of the tellers, who looked terrified.

One of them was short and bouncy. Every step he took, be practically skipped. He was wearing a plain gray hoodie with orange stripes up the sides. His short, dark hair was ruffled by the tie of his mask, which was plain white and had an exaggerated smile on it. He twirled a knife in his fingers as he leaned up against the desk.

The other man turned to the crowd and Wash's stomach lurched horribly. He was tall and scary, he loomed over everyone else there. His gloved hands held a shotgun. Brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, out of the way of his scowling mask. What made Wash upset though, was the dark green sweatshirt he was wearing. The one Wash had given to his boyfriend for Christmas.

The man who Wash knew as Locus pointed his gun at the line of people. "On the ground!" He boomed, aiming at the strongest looking man there, who seemed ready to pass out from fear.

Everyone quickly dropped to their knees, Wash did so numbly. Locus was a criminal, like one you saw on the news. He was working with a man that Wash didn't recognize. Wash watched as Locus paced back in forth in front of them, probably looking for weapons.

Locus' partner was busy threatening the teller with a knife. There was the sound of sirens in the distance and Locus growled. "Someone called the cops. Better hurry up, F." Then, he continued his slow walk down the row, gripping his shotgun a bit more firmly now.

Wash stared as Locus approached. He felt about ready to throw up when Locus' gaze fell on him. Locus jumped, then stood there, frozen in shock. Wash bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything and slowly shook his head to show Locus that he knew.

"Alright, L. I've got the money, let's go." F stuffed piles of cash into an empty backpack. Locus shot him a glance, then looked back at Wash, who was looking away from him now. Instead, he focused on the tile floor in an attempt to be stubborn.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up. Wash stumbled as he was restrained by Locus and a pistol was pointed at his head. His heart thudded and he gulped nervously. The other people on the ground had a mixture of reactions. Some of them looked afraid, some of them angry. Most of them just looked relieved that they weren't in Wash's position.

Locus gripped his wrists, holding them in place behind his back. Wash started to struggle as he was pushed toward the door. "Don't touch me, you fuck." He didn't care what happened to him, he just wanted Locus to release him.

There were more sounds of sirens once they were outside. F was already waiting in an unmarked, dark blue car. Locus pushed Wash into the backseat of the car with plenty of resistance. He slid in beside Wash and lowered the gun. "Drive, Felix."

Felix sped off, driving away from the bank. He swore loudly. "L, we had it in the bag. _Literally._ What the fuck were you thinking, taking a fucking hostage? Now the cops will want to save him, fuck! And don't say my fucking name around him."

Wash scowled. "Believe me, I don't want to be here either. Locus, let go of me right fucking now."

Locus complied, letting go of Wash's wrists. Felix barely had time to exclaim, "How the hell do you know his name?" Wash launched himself at Locus, smacking his head against the window.

"Omph." Locus wheezed out as Wash tackled him, something that was pretty hard to do while in the backseat of a small car.

Felix swerved in surprise and cursed again. Locus didn't fight back when Wash punched him in the face as hard as he could. And Wash could hit pretty hard. He had been apart of a special ops military project for awhile.

Locus' mask fell off when Wash hit him again. There was some blood on his brown skin from his bloody nose. His green eyes were sad, like it upset him to rob a bank. A few strands of hair stuck to his face as his ponytail started to fall out.

The car stopped and the back door opened. Suddenly, someone pulled Wash off of Locus and tossed him out of the car. Wash landed on pavement, scraping his hands and knees. He jumped up, ready to go for Locus, who had stepped out of the car with help from Felix.

Felix placed a firm hand on Wash's chest. "Easy there, tiger."

Locus wiped at the blood that was pouring from his nose. "Wash-"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. Like I want to talk to you." Wash snapped, pushing Felix off of him.

Locus opened his mouth to argue back, but Felix put a finger on his lips. He actually fucking put a finger on Locus' lips. And Locus only looked vaguely annoyed and not ready to remove the digit. "Okay," Felix started. "The way I see it, we have four options here. One is we kill you and leave your body here."

Wash glanced around the empty parking lot. He would have no chance with nowhere to run to and no way to get put. Luckily, Locus shook his head. "Next."

"Two. We leave him here. I don't recommend this because he know both of our names, _somehow_ and he knows what you look like. Unfortunately for him." Felix scoffed as Locus shook his head. "Three, we duct tape his mouth shut and throw him in the trunk."

Locus rolled his eyes. "What's option number four?"

Felix sighed dramatically. "My least favorite. We cuff him in the passenger seat and take him with us until we figure out something else to do."

Locus nodded and Felix groaned. "Don't I get a say?" Wash frowned at his boyfriend.

Felix laughed and pushed him toward the car. "Right. Why don't we just drive ourselves to the police station?"

Wash was shoved back into the car, this time in the front seat. His hands were cuffed to the door before he could blink. They weren't cheap cuffs and Wash was never the best lock picker. He tugged experimentally at them, then realized that there was no way for him to get out unless the door magically broke.

Locus tried to get into the driver's side, but Felix stopped him. He reluctantly slid into the back, sulking. Felix jumped in and started the car again. He pulled off his mask and threw it at Locus in the back.

Wash looked over at him and blinked. He had been expecting some creepy criminal for some reason. Instead, Felix was actually really pretty and Wash hated himself for thinking that. He was Asian and his brown eyes were brought out by the eyeliner he was wearing. Felix had several piercings, which intrigued Wash. He had a lip ring, a nose stud, and ear gauges. Wash wondered if Felix was the reason why Locus had come home with a septum piercing one day.

Before he could stop himself, Wash twisted around in his seat to shoot Locus a surprised stare and a raised eyebrow at Felix. Locus just shrugged in response and Wash could barely keep himself from grinning.

Felix pulled out of the parking lot and onto the seemingly empty road. The car was silent for a few minutes as they wound through neighborhoods and back roads, taking the most ridiculous route possible. Eventually, Wash had to ask. "Where are we even going?"

"We're going to a motel for the night, then we're getting out of the state," Felix explained as he took a left turn.

Wash shot a quick glare at Locus. "So your plan was to leave?"

Felix shook his head, which surprised Wash. "Nah, that was my plan. I was originally supposed to drop Locus at his apartment, then take off. He was very insistent about making it back. But now because you're here Locus won't be going home to his boyfriend tonight."

" _I'm_ Locus' boyfriend."

"Oh. Then, I guess I see why Locus grabbed you. You probably recognized him, huh?" Felix looked over at Wash, an eyebrow raised,

Wash nodded slightly. "Yeah. I saw his shirt, I gave it to him."

Felix looked back at Locus, then shrugged nonchalantly. "I would've just killed you, but this works too. I guess."

"Felix, I'm not about to kill my boyfriend," Locus snarled. He smacked the back of Felix's chair.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it," Wash said dryly.

Wash watched in the rear view mirror as Locus frowned. "Wash, I'm sorry. I didn't have many other options."

Wash scoffed. "Hey, I've thought of one! Maybe don't rob a fucking bank! How's that idea sound?" He twisted around to stare as Locus shifted uncomfortably.

Locus managed a shrug and a half-smile. "We needed the money to pay off some debts. I'm sorry that I had to do this."

"Jesus Christ, Lo! You can't steal money, then kidnap me and expect me to forgive you! Wait, what debts?" Wash narrowed his eyes at both Felix and Locus.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up. So help me, I will turn this goddamn car around!" Felix snapped.

Locus rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat. Wash sniffed, then turned back around. "What fucking debts?"

Felix snorted. "Dude, this is great. Okay, so "Lo" and I are mercs. We managed to, eh... Piss of some people. They wanted money, we got them the money. We keep our heads and you two can live happily ever after." Felix sounded surprisingly bitter, but Wash didn't ask. He was a little distracted by something else that he had said.

" _Mercenaries!?_ " Wash shrieked, straining against the handcuffs, trying to get at either Locus or Felix.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Felix dodged Wash's poorly aimed blow, barely managing to stay on the road with how much he swerved.

Locus grabbed Wash's shoulder and pushed him down against the seat. "Calm down, I know. Wash, stop panicking."

Wash froze. "Stop panicking?! I just found out that my boyfriend is a fucking mercenary! Sorry if I'm a little fucking freaked out!"

"I understand. I'm sorry." Locus squeezed Wash's shoulder, then let go.

"Could you stop apologizing so sincerely? It's making me feel bad about being pissed at you." Wash huffed in frustration and leaned back. Luckily, he had been in the special ops, so this wasn't too unfamiliar to him.

Felix pulled into the practically empty parking lot of a cheap motel. Locus got out to go get a room as Felix turned off the car and grabbed his backpack. "We're here."

He leaned over Wash to unlock the handcuffs from the door. Wash held still when he realized that Felix's head was pretty much in his lap. It took him a second to undo the handcuffs. There was a click as they fell off.

Wash opened the door at Felix's prompting. By the time that he was out of the car, Felix was waiting for him, a knife in his hands. "If you so much as look at the door, there will be a knife in your back before you can take two steps. Understood?"

"Yeah. I understand." Wash scowled at Felix, who beamed at him. The shorter man grabbed onto his arm, like they were a couple. Wash could feel the tip of the knife against his ribs as they walked inside.

Locus was waiting for them in the lobby. He raised an eyebrow at the way Felix was attached to Wash, then shrugged. "Follow me."

Felix nodded at the guy who worked the front desk. Wash kept his eyes forward and didn't so much as glance toward him. He couldn't risk it, just in case Felix thought he was trying to get away. As they passed another couple, Felix pressed the knife into Wash's side a little more. Wash could feel it cutting into his skin.

After what seemed like ages, they finally reached their room. Locus unlocked the door, taking his time. Even though there was nobody around, Felix started to twist the knife. Wash tensed as Felix laughed quietly.

Locus got the door open and Wash broke away from Felix and walked inside. He shut the curtains, then pulled off his shirt to check for damage. There was a scratch on his left side with blood pooling in it. Wash glared at Felix as he wandered in, not bothering to conceal the way that he stared at Wash's stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Wash exclaimed once the door was locked once again.

Locus looked over to see what Wash was talking about, then glared at Felix. Felix just grinned and shrugged in response. "I just wanted to see if you would say anything. You were very good and didn't even make a sound. I'm impressed, Washington."

The way that Felix said his name sent shivers up Wash's spine. He grumbled and tossed his shirt onto a chair. "I wasn't going to bolt."

"Mmm, hmm." Felix hummed and collapsed on the small room's only bed. "Night, losers."

Wash and Locus both stared at the queen sized bed. Locus scoffed. "You're sleeping on the floor, Felix."

Felix frowned, but kept his eyes shut. "Make the prisoner sleep on the floor."

"I'm not making Wash sleep on the floor, idiot." Locus shoved at Felix, who swatted his hands away from him.

"You can sleep on the floor, then. I'm not stopping you. Especially if it means that I get to sleep with Wash."

"Okay, I was considering it, but now you're definitely going to be the one sleeping on the floor."

Felix cracked open an eye and stared at Locus. "Over my dead body."

Wash noticed the way that Locus' eyes shifted to Felix's backpack, where he had hidden his shotgun. Before Locus could make a move for the weapon, Wash spoke up. "It's a pretty big bed. We could all fit and still have space."

Felix perked up at that idea. "I call middle!"

"No, I don't to be sleeping anywhere near you, Felix." Locus begrudgingly climbed onto the bed, as far away from Felix's side as he could get.

Wash sighed and crammed himself in between Felix and Locus. Locus immediately wrapped an arm around Wash's chest, pulling him closer. Wash stiffened, but didn't object as Locus slowly relaxed, his forehead resting against Wash's neck.

Felix shifted around for a minute, seemingly restless. Wash could tell that Locus was annoyed from the way that Locus twitched every time Felix moved. Wash shut his eyes and tried to ignore him.

After about ten minutes of Felix tossing and turning, Wash growled and grabbed him by the waist. Felix froze, then relaxed in Wash's warm and comforting hold. Sandwiched between the two, Wash was finally able to fall asleep.

A far-away crash is what woke him up. Wash always had been a light sleep and being in the military hadn't helped that habit any. He could he the sounds of loud, commanding voices and faint sirens. He snapped awake when he realized what was going on.

"Wake up." He shook a sleepy Felix and nudged Locus. Felix just snuggled closer to him and Locus tightened his grip. Wash tried again. "Cops," he hissed.

They both jolted upright, frantically, but quietly, getting out of bed. Wash threw his shirt back on and borrowed a knife from Felix. Locus checked his shotgun while Felix threw the backpack over his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here." Felix spun around in a circle, as if he were looking for a way out.

Locus headed toward the only window, which was barely big enough for Wash to crawl out of. He broke it with the butt of his shotgun, the crash way too loud for their taste.

Wash gulped as Felix jumped out into a bush. Wash followed him, then helped Locus. They quickly jogged away from the building, hoping to cover some ground. They passed an abandoned car and Wash suddenly had an idea.

He bumped Locus to get his attention, then gestured to the car. Locus got the hint and grabbed Felix and dragged him over. He broke the car window, giving Wash access. Wash unlocked the door, avoiding any broken glass and carefully climbed in.

It wasn't long before he had the car up and running. Adrenaline pumped through him as a loud yell came from the motel. Locus jumped into shotgun and Felix dove into the back. "Drive, drive, drive!" He yelped.

Wash peeled away from the motel as fast as he dared to. It was only when they were at least thirty minutes away with no sign of pursuit that Wash loosened his grip on the steering wheel and let out the breath that his hadn't known he'd been holding. "Holy fuck, let's do that again."


End file.
